


IT'S A GOOD IDEA??

by Kuroiisme



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings, spoiled Tetsuya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroiisme/pseuds/Kuroiisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde harus ikut terseret akibat rencana gila Tetsu yang selalu dia bilang sebagai rencana yang paling bagus yang pernah dia pikirkan, yaitu MENIKAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S A GOOD IDEA??

**Author's Note:**

> Hyde dan Tetsu hanya milik diri mereka sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita fanfic, jadi maaf kalo banyak salah tulis, cerita gak jelas dll. Terakhir, selamat menikmati :)

\----- *** -----

KLIK... KRIEEETTTTT....

 

Sesosok laki-laki manis berwajah kekanak-kanakan muncul dari balik pintu. Dia menatap sekitar ruangan apartemen cukup mewah yang terlihat temaram. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan lain yang terlihat lebih terang dibanding ruangan lainnya dengan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka. Senyuman pun perlahan menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

 

“Doiha...” Panggilnya sambil melongok kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya sesosok lagi-laki mungil berwajah cantik sedang asik membaca sambil berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat sekilas wajahnya dari buku yang dihadapannya kemudian kembali tenggelam membaca sambil mengguman pelan.

 

“Hmm...” Gumaman pelan itu sukses membuat kedutan segitiga di pelipis laki-laki manis itu. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya, Tetsuya -nama laki laki manis itu-  melangkah dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas laki-laki yang tadi mengacuhkannya. “Oouucchh...” Ringisnya sambil menatap surai madu dengan sedikit gusar yang dibalas dengan senyuman innocent. “Ittai yo, ne Tetchan...” Tetsu semakin melebarkan tawanya. “Hhh...” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir merah laki-laki cantik itu, tahu bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan laki-laki manis yang tengah duduk cantik diatasnya.

 

Laki-laki cantik bernama Hideto Takarai itu sudah tau betul watak sahabatnya dari kecil, Tetsuya Ogawa. Sifatnya yang keras kepala, perfeksionis, manja, kekanak-kanakan yang didukung oleh perlakuan orangtuanya yang sangat memanjakannya karena dia anak tunggal penerus perusahaan besar Ogawa yang memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan yang tersebar hampir disemua negara ini. Tampangnya yang manis seperti anak kecil sukses menyembunyikan sisi “Devil” dalam dirinya.

 

“Ne, Doiha, apa yang sedang kau baca?” Tanya Tetsu yang masih asik nongkrong diatas tubuh Hyde.

 

“Buku yang sama, yang kau berikan tadi siang untuk kubaca dan memberikan resumenya padamu untuk kau gunakan mendekati Ayana yang sedang kau dekati dua hari ini setelah kau bosan dengan Kyoko karena sudah berhasil menaklukkannya.” Jawab hyde panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

 

“Kau ini, aku hanya tanya sedikit kau jawab panjang lebar, seharusnya kau cuman jawab _'Aku sedang membaca buku puisi, T_ _etchan'_ tak usah detail. Lagipula aku malas membaca puisi, itu kan keahlianmu. Kau juga bisa merayu wanita-wanita dengan puisi yang sedang kau baca sekarang kan...” Jawab Tetsu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan beranjak dari atas Hyde untuk menjatuhkan diri disamping Hyde.

 

“Aku bukan sepertimu, Tetchan..”Jawab Hyde tenang.

 

“Hhaa-aahhh...kau itu memang tidak asik, membosankan. Seharusnya dengan tampangmu itu kau bisa mandapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau. Tapi ini, kau hanya sibuk bekerja untuk ayahku...” Tetsu menatap Hyde menyelidik sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Apa kau tidak mau merasakan adrenalinmu meningkat, otakmu berputar memikirkan bagaimana kau mendapatkan seseorang dengan target yang telah kau tetapkan?”

 

Hyde hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Tetsu. “Harusnya kau juga punya perasaan tertantang seperti itu pada perusahaan, Tetchan. Dengan predikatmu yang menakjubkan itu kau bisa menjadi pemilik perusahaan yang disegani sainganmu..” Jawab Hyde tenang yang membuat Tetsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 

“Hhh...yang dalam otakmu itu hanya pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja. Kau lebih bergairah bila berhasil manaklukkan saingan bisnismu daripada mengajak kencan wanita yang bertekuklutut dihadapanmu.” Pernyataan Tetsu itu hanya disambut seringaian penuh percaya diri  Hyde. “Ne... Doiha... Apa Papa cerita sesuatu padamu?” Tanya Tetsu dengan mimik wajah yang langsung berubah.

 

KRIIINGGG.... KRIIINNGGGG...

 

Belum sempat Hyde menjawab, suara telpon Tetsu sudah mendahului terlebih dulu. Ekspresi panik terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat melihat siapa yang sedang meneleponnya. Tetsu menatap Hyde sambil berfikir keras kemudian tersenyum 'Devil', sedangkan Hyde hanya mampu menaikan alisnya, merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh punggunggnya, sehingga bulukuduknya berdiri.

 

KRIIIINGGGG.... KRRRIIIINNNNGGGG....

 

Kembali suara telpon Tetsu berdering marah, menunggu untuk diangkat. Menatap penuh intimidasi pada Hyde, Tetsu sedikit menarik tubuh Hyde kedekatnya.

 

“Doiha, kau hanya perlu mengikuti skenarioku saja, jangan bicara atau melakukan gerakan yang berlebihan, hanya tersenyum saja.” Hyde semakin mengerutkan alisnya “Sudah, ayo cepat buka bajumu.” Ucap Tetsu sambil membuka paksa baju keatasan Hyde kemudian bajunya, dan semakin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Hyde.

 

Tetsu menyamankan posisinya dengan menyandar pada dada Hyde. Menarik nafas gugup dan memandang Hyde sekilas sebelum menekan tombol answer. Dan terlihat wajah berwibawa seorang laki-laki setengah baya pada layar telponnya.

 

“Hallo Dad...” Ucap Tetsu yang tiba-tiba terdengar sedikit serak. Tetsu merasakan tubuh Hyde sedikit menegang mendengar dia memanggil nama orang yang tengah meneleponnya.

 

“Tetsuya! Kau sedang dimana? Beberapa kali Tousan telpon, kenapa tidak kau angkat??” Ucap Mr. Ogawa begitu melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya.

 

“Maaf Ayah, kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat..” Jawab Tetsu merajuk manja sambil tersenyum nakal.

 

“Tetsuya Ogawa!!” Suara Mr. Ogawa seketika meninggi melihat ada seseorang bersama dengan anaknya yang tampak mesra. Terlihat jelas kemarahan diwajah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh kerut itu. Hyde merasakan sentakan kaget dan tubuh Tetsu seketika bergetar dan saat ini dia pasti sedang menahan tangis. Hyde tahu, Tetsu tidak pernah sekalipun dibentak oleh Mr. Ogawa. Bahkan dalam kondisi marahpun Mr. Ogawa selalu bisa menguasai emosinya bila berhadapan dengan anak kesanyangannya itu. Menghembuskan nafas berat Hyde mengambil telpon dari tangan Tetsu yang begetar.

 

“Kumohon jangan memarahi Tetchan, paman Ogawa.. Aku yang salah...” Ucap Hyde. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan diwajah pria Ogawa di sebrang telpon.

 

Keheningan cukup lama melingkupi mereka. “Hideto..! Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini?” Ucap Mr. Ogawa memecah keheningan dengan wajah keras.

 

“Maafkan aku paman... aku...” Ucap Hyde memutar otak mencoba mengikuti skenario Tetsu.

 

“Kami sebenarnya sepasang kekasih ayah. Jadi wajarkan kalau aku bermesraan dengan pacarku.” Ucap Tetsu memotong penjelasan Hyde, sambil bersandar mesra pada Hyde. Kedutan marah terlihat jelas di pelipis Ogawa tua, matanya semakin tajam menatap Hyde. “Ayah! Jangan memarahi Doiha, dia tidak bersalah.” Ucap Tetsu sambil mengembungkan pipinya seolah tau kearah mana ayahnya berfikir.

 

“Hideto Takarai! Aku ingin penjelasan lengkap. Kutunggu kau dirumah.” Ucap Mr. Ogawa dingin pada Hyde. “Dan kau anak muda. Pulang sekarang juga!” Lanjutnya.

 

“Tapi...”

 

“Pulang!” Potong Mr. Ogawa tegas dan langsung menutup pembicaraan.

 

Hyde menghembuskan nafas berat, seolah sudah tau resiko yang akan dia terima gara-gara ulah sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Tetsu hanya terdiam mematung menatap layar telpon yang telah mati.

 

“MmmuahahahaHAHAHA....” Tiba-tiba tawa Tetsu memecah kesunyian, disambut dengan hembusan nafas berat dan gelengan kepala Hyde. “Oh ayolah Doiha, tersenyumlah sedikit.. Kau lihat wajah kaget ayah saat aku bilang kau pacarku, harusnya sejak awal aku melibatkanmu biar semuanya lebih mudah seperti sekarang, hahahaha....”

 

“Ne Tetchan... Sebetulnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu?” Tanya Hyde memandang serius Tetsu yang langsung menghentikan tawa lebarnya.

 

“Habisnya aku kesal, mereka seenaknya saja menjodohkanku dengan seorang wanita yang belum pernah aku temui. Mengatur hidupku. Tidak mau mendengarkanku.”

 

“Hhh...Tetchan....mereka hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia. Dengan menikah hidupmu akan lebih teratur dan.. bertanggung jawab.” Jawab Hyde sambil tertawa lebar saat sebuah bantal hampir mengenai wajahnya. Tetsu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

 

“Kau pikir aku tidak bertanggung jawab? Aku ini sudah dewasa Doiha.”

“Hhh... Orang dewasa tidak akan mempermainkan ayahnya hanya gara-gara dia kesal pada ayahnya.” Dengan tangkas Hyde menangkap bantal yang lagi-lagi melayang kearah wajahnya.

 

**\----- *** -----**

 

Dan disinilah Hyde sekarang, didepan sebuah altar memakai jas berwarna putih lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafas berat sambil sesekali mengusap wajah dengan tangan kanannya. Gara-gara ide 'cemerlang' Tetsu, Hyde terjebak dalam pernikahan.

 

 _Malam itu dia duduk berhadapan dengan seluruh keluarga besar Ogawa. Mr. Ogawa dengan wajah keras dan penuh intimidasi selalu menatap tajam padanya. Sedangkan Mrs. Ogawa yang sempat ngomel karena tidak memberitahukan mereka secepatnya. Dan anggota keluarga Ogawa lainnya yang menatap penuh selidik padanya. Berkali-kali dia merutuki jalan pikiran Tetsu yang saat itu dengan pandainya dia berakting seolah mereka pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Gara-gara itu pula yang membuat Mr. Ogawa mengeluarkan satu kaliamat yang disambut teriakan senang Mrs. Ogawa, dan muka pucat pasi Hyde._ _“_ _Kau harus secepatnya menikahi anakku, Hideto._ _”_

 

“Hhh...” hanya itu yang dari tadi keluar dari mulut Hyde. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Tetsu. Tapi semua ini tidak ada artinya bila Tetsu hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Pernikahan ini pun Tetsu lakukan untuk terbebas dari keinginan orang tuanya.

 

“Hideto.. Pengantinmu sudah tiba...” Suara Mr. Takarai membuyarkan lamunan Hyde. Wajah tampan laki-laki tua itu tampak bahagia melihat anaknya menikah. “Ayah bangga dengan keputusanmu. Dia anak yang baik dan sangat sesuai denganmu.” Lanjutnya pelan saat mereka berbalik menghadap Sang Pengantin. “Semoga kau selalu bahagian, Nak”

 

Hyde terdiam sambil memperhatikan calon pengantinnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. “Aku pasti akan bahagian Ayah..” Ucap Hyde penuh percaya diri,menatap Tetsu yang sedang berjalan menuju altar diiringi oleh Mr. Ogawa. Hyde tersenyum lembut saat matanya bertatapan dengan milik Tetsu, tak lama senyum Tetsu semakin merekah.

 

_Aku akan menunggu sampai kau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki Tetchan.._

 

  **\----- OWARI -----**  



End file.
